Janus Chance
Janus Chance is the Guardian of Destiny. He is role-played by Orion's Dagger. History Janus was once a Roman thief who could escape anything and everything. He had no one and no one had him. However, one day he woke up and a mysterious man had him tied. This man told Janus that he would give Janus two options, take the man's gift or the man would turn Janus in. Janus, extremely confused, took what seemed to be the obvious decision. However, after agreeing to take the gift Janus was cursed. Janus now had no choice but to take over the man's work. Janus must watch over the worlds events, making sure each one goes in the proper direction. If Janus decides to overlook, or if he simply forgets, the two-faced tattoo that the man seared onto Janus' neck will cause Janus' appearance to change ever so slightly into that which he does not want to become. Appearance Janus is a tall and thin 18-year-old looking teen. His hair a black mess with a dark red streak in it, and his skin an olive. One eye is green, the other has been turned an ash white by a mistake of his. Janus has taken a liking to silk and wears a dark brown shirt and tan pants. He wears a pair of black sneakers and a maroon newsboy cap. Around his neck he wears a red scarf and he has a scarlet jacket. If he bleeds, his blood can be seen to have been replaced with liquid gold. He has a pair of crow wings that he rarely uses. Personality Janus is still as mischevious as he was when he was still a thief in Ancient Rome. Occasionally he still steals, but since he has no real use for it anymore...its not as common. Otherwise he's a relatively cheery person, with a likable attitude. Of course, he has his moments once or twice...or sixty times. Magical Abilities Janus has the ability to open or close any path. He can create a guiding light, or a misleading shadow. To protect himself he has an old stilleto dagger that closes the wound at the same time it slices inward. If faced with an obstacle, he has a keychain of seven different keys that each has a different ability. These include: Intuition (Intuitu), Strength (Fortitudo), Speed (Celeritas), Intimidation (Terroris), Intelligence (Intelligentia), Truth (Veritas), and Luck (Fortuna). Relationships Pheonix Nova - Janus has a strained relationship with Pheonix. Many times on his "jobs," Pheonix is a direct factor needed to keep history on course. Timothy - Janus has earned the ability to call upon Timothy for a favor... or drag Timothy on an adventure... anytime Janus wants. Neva Arc - Janus enjoys teasing and annoying Neva. He denies any sort of affection when confronted about it. Calls her "girlie." In return she calls him "Ash Eye." Void - Recently learned that Void is the one who cursed him... Now Janus is willing to pay any price to get revenge.